Awọn Olominira ti o Tobi Benin (A nice new world...)
Overview #The Republic of Greater Benin/Benin. Towns and cities #Capital: Porto-Novo #Largest city: Porto-Novo #Other cities: Ilé-Ifẹ̀, Sokodé, Lagos, Abuja, Cotonou, Abomey, Lomé, Ouidah, Natitingou, Kandi and Bangui. Language # official:Yoruba # Other languages:Fon, Adja, Fula, Igbo, Ibibio and French Religion # main:42.8% Christian # Other religions:24.4% Muslim, 17.3% Vodun, 6% Animist, 1.9% Sky worship and 6.5% Atheist. Ethnic groups # main: 33.2% Yoruba # other: 15.2% Fon, 12.3% Adja, 9.2% Bariba, 7.0% Fula, 6.25% Ibibio, 6.1% Ottamari, 4.0% Kabye, 2.5% Dendi, 0.75% French, 0.6% Ewe, 0.5% Tem, 0.5% Gourma, 0.5% Bakongo and 1.5% mixed tribal bloods and clourds. #Demonym: Beninian Government #Marxist-Leninist single-party state. # government: Central Committee #President: Modupe Grace ‎Jimoh #Deputy President: Tammy Ibiwunmi Omotayo Olufunke Olufunmilola Aduke Ajuwe #Chairman of the Central Committee: Wunmi Funmi Ozolua Population # 41,956,456 (2450 census.), 42,656,456 (2460 census.), 42,756,456 (2470 census.), 43,958,156 (2480 census.), 44,258,100 (2490 est.), 44,278,100 (2500 est.). Other #Established: 0 #Independence: 0 #Currency: Benin Franc, B₣ #Internet TLD:BN #calling_code: 06 #organizations #motto: #Anthem #flag thumb|. It is a flat, rural island with and mountainous north central zone. Most people live in urban localities, the vast majority of which are coastal towns and cities. Abomey and Ilé-Ifẹ̀ lye directly east of the Benin central Mountains. Porto-Novo Is situated at the mouth of the south western River Oyo. Lomé is situated between the west coast's Rivers North and South Niger. Sokodé, Lagos, Abuja, Cotonou, Ouidah and Natitingou are placed in that order traveling along the coast from Porto-Novo to Lomé. Kandi lies by the mouth of the north Eastern River Senegal. All the towns have a thriving market economy, but inefficacy and the backward infrastructure under mine it's input severely. Porto-Novo is a major fishing and food processing center. The climate is tropical rainforest in the west, tropical Savannah in the east and sub-tropical rainforest on the central mountains. The 6,545 ft Peak Compaoré, 6,475, 5,400 ft Mount Rawlings, Ft Peak Gnassingbé, 4,752 ft Mount Yayi and 4,755 ft Mount Klassou are in the heart of the central Benin Mountains. History Porto-Novo was devastated in 20 by an American and British kinetic rod weapon, with many thousands deaths. Counties #Porto-Novo #Ilé-Ifẹ̀, #Sokodé, #Lagos, #Abuja, #Cotonou, #Abomey, #Lomé, #Ouidah, #Natitingou, #Kandi #Bangui. Transport A run down low capacity railway and a lightly used 2 laine motorway run through all the major towns and cities as it Curcumnavigates the island and the only international airport is at Porto-Novo. Hellyports are found in all main town and cities. Economy A stable, but financially poor type mostly based on peasant agriculture. Chicken, eggs, Copra, sorghum, millet, rice, grapes, sweet potato, sugarcane, carrots, black-eyed peas, cassava, bananas, coconuts, pineapples and their processed products are 85% of the economy. Safari trips and a small natural gas rig 6 miles of the coast of Porto-Novo each contribute 5.25% of the economy's worth. Agricultural harvest have also begins to spike up in production due to the now 10 year old coastal irrigation sceams, especially on rice, grapes, sweet potato, sugarcane, pineapples and carrots. Yorkshire mine prospectors have found some modest gold, copper, zinc and lead reserves in the Bennin Mountains over the last few years. Power stations #1 coal #2 oil #1 gas #1 bio-fuel #1 solar array Overseas territories It has none. Education The mandatory schooling age is 7 to 12, but continues voluntarily to 16 if the family can spare there children to go school not help at work. There is a small gas industry, agricultural, radar technology and safari veterinary collage in the capital. Tax #Income tax 29% rich, 25% middle earners and 15% poor. #VAT 12%. #1% excise duty. Armed forces The armed forces are a rag-tag militia of 20,000 (almost all are armed with either a pistol, sub-machine guns and/or a rifle) and are largely only meant to act as a domestic peacekeeping/civil defense force in time of crisis or invasion. Navy *20 anti-shipping missiles (akin to the OTL Exocet). *5 patrol boats *3 coastal patrol submarines. *2 mine layers *2 mine sweepers *2 coastal patrol vessels. *2 offshore patrol vessel. *2 ASW helecpters Air force *2 fighter jets (anlogus to the MiG 17) *2 Tainers (equivent to the MiG 15) *2 Light bombers *2 Ground atack aircraft *2 Troop transports *2 Cargo aircraft Army #50 Jeeps #50 troop trucks #50 cargo trucks #30 IFVs #25 APCs #15 light tanks #10 armored recover vehicles #5 armored bulldozer-tractors Air defenses Several dozen AA guns equivalent to the Flk 88 of our world and 5 SAM missiles analogous to the S-75 Dvina are at all important places to help see of any airborne attack. Coastguard #4 utility helicopters. #4 Cargo carrying helicopters #2 coastal patrol vessels. #2 offshore patrol vessels. #2 maritime patrol aircraft. # Porto-Novo coastguard base. Law and order Law and order are largely inline with UEM norms on issues like bail, but has become corrupted in places and is frequent user of the death penalty for spying, murder, treason, terrorism, corruption, rape and child abuse. Last 5 election results Media There is 1 digital TV and radio station in the capitol. There are 2 national TV and radio stations. Each major town and city has both a local analogue radio station and a local newspaper. The national newspaper is The Yorùbá Chronicle. All major urban settlements also have a local news paper. The internet is negligible outside the capitol and is only slight even there. Some government bodies like the police, the safari holiday firms, the airports, ports and the state gas firm account for 90% of all internet tragic on their system. Many family have video recorders, CD players and land line phones. 45% have mobile phones and 8% have smart phones. Fiber optic phone lines, 4 G phones and broadband internet are not commonplace. 5% have the internet, of which 1% have Boardband internet. Wifi Internet is mostly confined to the capital. The Government, police, military, big business, etc, also use it for official information transfer such as tax returns and ordering supplies). 8 typical images Bahia acaraje.jpg|Acarajé is peeled black-eyed peas formed into a ball and then deep-fried. Cotonouskyline.jpg|The waterfront at Porto-Novo. Togo-benin 1985-079 hg.jpg|A busy street in central Porto-Novo. Kpalime.jpg|The south of Abomey. Abomey-Calavi.jpg|The north of Porto-Novo. Sokodé-centre-ville.jpg|The south of Ilé-Ifẹ̀. Sokoto market 2006.jpg|A market in Ilé-Ifẹ̀. KanofromDalaHill.jpg|A view Kandi. Also see Category:Nations- A nice new world